Lui Shirosagi
Lui Shirosagi, known as in Japan, is a character appearing in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. He is one of the most skilled Blader in the series, and as of now has won 5 National Championships in a row after defeating his two greatest opponents, Valt Aoi and Shu Kurenai. He is also the best of the Supreme Four and was formerly the second best from the Big Five, and a member of Rideout. His current Bey is Brutal Luinor 13 Jolt. Appearance In Beyblade Burst and Beyblade Burst Evolution, Lui is a rather short boy with light blue flaming hair and violet eyes with a black ring around them. He wears a white feather boa that reaches down to his knees, a teal dress shirt with a dark purple tie, and black and blue tiger striped pants with white boots. When training, Lui wears white sneakers, a white sleeveless t-shirt with the Rideout team logo, and navy blue track pants with two white stripes. In Beyblade Burst Turbo, Lui has grown taller and now and wears a different variation of his original attire that is adorned with purple diamond patterns, along with a black belt. He also now wears a long white winter coat in place of his feather boa. Personality Lui is aggressive and intense. He owns a reverse-rotating dragon bey - Luinor, which is similar to Ryuga's L-Drago and Sakyo Kurayami's Ronin Dragoon as his bey also has metal headed dragons which rotate to the left. He also may be a sadist as he is seen to inflict harm onto Shu Kurenai multiple times by creating the scar on his face, broke Spryzen, and damaging his recovering shoulder. This resulted in Shu having a deep hatred for him. Like the other members of the Supreme Four, Lui has been shown to possess some intelligence, as demonstrated when he battled Red Eye and destroyed his mask, stating afterwards that he knew it was Shu the whole time. As shown several times throughout the series, Lui only battles opponents that he deems worthy and is not afraid to voice his opinions on others, especially if they fail to live up to his standards. However, it is hinted that he is able to tell whether or not a blader is in sync with their bey. For example, he commended Gabe Brunai for having connected with Gaianon and this could be the reason why Lui called Valt a terrible blader; he was able to see before Valt could that Valtryek had not yet at the time unlocked its true strength. Lui does not like being cheered on by his peers (which was stated by Gabe and Katana when Kyo tried to do so), and initially did not believe in good sportsmanship. This is demonstrated when he criticized Shinki Mikuni for admiring Shu's skills, and later Gabe on congratulating Zac for beating him. In addition, he only wants to win with his own skill, as shown when he wins the final match against Valt Aoi, the other finalist in the Individual Tournament, due to Valtyrek accidentally bursting by itself and demands Valt to have a rematch, which Valt politely refuses. He does have a sense of honor though, stating that he does not battle against injured opponents (though ironically, he injured Shu in their first battle prior to the series). In Beyblade Burst Turbo, he seems to have developed an interest in Aiger Akabane most likely due to his similarities to Valt. By this time, it also seems as though he's not as rude as he was in the previous two seasons. Biography Beyblade Burst Lui is a member of Rideout, led by his friend Gabe Brunai and is one of the Supreme Four. According to Gabe's memories, Lui was a transfer student and attended the same class as Gabe. Despite usually keeping to himself, he often went to observe Gabe while he was Beyblade training and developed an interest on him and later joining the Bey Club. He is first introduced at Zac's party as a "special guest". Upon his arrival, he shrugs off Valt's compliments towards him and gives a handshake to the other members of the Supreme Four. Later, he watches Zac and Valt's battle. After Valt loses the fight, he calls him a terrible blader. He respects skilled and talented bladers, but he is quite rude as he injured Shu on his right eye in the championship battle by knocking out his bey and sent it flying right into Shu's eye. He won his 4th championship very easily by defeating Shu without any loss. In the Finals of the Team Battle Tournament, Lui finally makes an appearance, which he never did in the past. He would later go up against Valt and win, with one instance involving Valt managing to tie in a match against him (something that no one had ever achieved before). Later in the Individual Tournament, Lui easily defeats all of his opponents, including Ken, without any ties or losses in his battles. He also takes an interest in seeing Valt's battles, realizing that his skills are getting better. Lui once again faces Shu in the semi-finals, and wins when Shu's Storm Spryzen breaks a split second before Lost Luinor stops spinning. Lui eventually faces Valt in the finals, but is angered and disappointed when he emerged victorious after Victory Valtryek burst upon landing on a stadium dent it had created at the start of the battle. Ultimately he acknowledges Valt's skills, in his way, showing some character growth since his debut. Beyblade Burst Evolution Lui first appeared doing intense training with 7 unknown bladers. He then appeared during the match between the Raging Bulls and BC Sol, where he observed Free De La Hoya (to challenge him later on) and became impressed with Valt's growing strength. He later challenged Red Eye (who is revealed to be Shu Kurenai) to a battle. He completely crushed him with a Burst Finish. It was during this battle that Red Eye's identity was revealed, which Lui knew all along. Irritated by this, Valt Aoi challenged Lui, but he was also defeated by him as well. Later he challenged Free, the World's Number 1 Blader. After several ties, he defeated Free with a Burst Finish as well. He is the first Blader in the series to defeat the reigning champion Free. Shu Kurenai and his new Bey, Spryzen Requiem S3 0 Zeta battled a hologram of him, ending with Shu's new Spryzen Bursting hologram Luinor L3 Destroy. Lui competes in the International Blader's Cup with Silas Karlisle and the rest of the Big Five, beating everyone except Free. In episode 46 and 47, he was defeated by Free De La Hoya, giving him his first loss in the anime. He was then beaten by Shu Kurenai, who destroyed Luinor L3. After this loss, Lui began to laugh with joy, having received a new perspective on Beyblading. Beyblade Burst Turbo Lui first appeared in the fifth episode to challenge Valt to a title match. He defeated Aiger Akabane easily with a Burst Finish. However, with Valt Aoi, the score was tied with both bladers getting a Burst Finish over each other, and with the stadium destroyed in the third round, he was unable to snatch the title of World Champion from Valt. When Suoh took Fubuki to visit Lui, Aiger and Ranjiro caught wind of this, resulting in a one on three match. Lui easily defeated all three of them with Burst finishes. Lui then announced the Luinor Cup, where the winner would get to challenge him to a battle. In this, it is seen that Lui thinks that the weak should go home, and then states that the rest would just be amusement. Lui eventually had another battle with Aiger in the Luinor Cup. Aiger ended up defeating him, which lead to Aiger earning Lui's respect. Lui then congratulated Aiger and gave him a Level Chip for him to use in the future. Beyblades * Lost Luinor Nine Spiral: Lui's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst. * Nightmare Luinor Destroy: Lui's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Evolution until it was destroyed by Shu Kurenai/Red Eye in Episode 49 of Evolution. * Brutal Luinor 13 Jolt: Lui's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo. Special Moves * Lost Spiral: Luinor speeds up with its Spiral Performance Tip and collides head-on with any opposing Bey for serious damage. * Nightmare Boost: In Beyblade Burst, Lui takes a small jump and spins around and launches. While in Beyblade Burst Evolution, Lui turns around and then launches. This move gives Luinor a boost in speed and power. * Dragon Crash: Luinor's metal dragon heads rotate a total of 3 times after being hit with a powerful attack. Each time a dragon head is moved, it gives Luinor a power boost but increases its Burst rate. * Dragon Scream: Luinor attacks the opponent head-on, spinning around to allow all four of its dragon heads to strike, dealing more damage. * Brutal Squall: Luinor flies up into the air after being attacked then falls down to increase its speed and power, allowing it to deal massive damage. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst * Episode 32 - Cyclone Power! * Episode 33 - Mega Flames! Dual Sabers! * Episode 34 - The Beasts Bare Their Fangs! ''(flashback) * ''Episode 35 - Primal Attack! Beast Betromoth! ''(flashback) * ''Episode 36 - Rideout Rising! * Episode 37 - Next Stop, Team Finals! * Episode 38 - Battle to the Finish! Lost Luinor! * Episode 39 - Into the Vortex! Lost Spiral! * Episode 40 - All In! Going Solo! * Episode 43 - Winged Launch! * Episode 44 - Roar! Battle of the Beasts! * Episode 45 - Spryzen vs Wyvron! * Episode 46 - Battle for the Top! Valt vs Xander! * Episode 47 - Star Battle! * Episode 48 - Semi-Finals! Spin Versus Speed! * Episode 49 - Old Rivals! Lui Versus Shu! * Episode 50 - Overthrowing The King! * Episode 51 - Final Showdown! Victory Valtryek! Beyblade Burst Evolution * Episode 10 - Free to Launch! ''(flashback) * ''Episode 13 - Twin Scythes! Double Strike! ''(flashback) * ''Episode 33 - The World League Final! '' * ''Episode 34 - Full Power! Spring Attack! * Episode 35 - To The Podium! * Episode 36 - Lúinor vs. Spryzen! * Episode 37 - Challenge of Champions! '' * ''Episode 38 - Requiem Project! Spryzen Unleashed! ''(hologram) * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 39|''Episode 39 - Emperor of the Underground!]] * Episode 42 - BC Sol Scorcher! * Episode 43 - White Hot Rivals! * Episode 44 - Epic Evolution! Strike Valtreyk! * Episode 45 - Spryzen the Destroyer! * Episode 46 - No Limits! Free vs. Lui! * Episode 47 - Full Force! Charging Up! * Episode 48 - Teamwork! To the Semi-Finals! * Episode 49 - The Fierce Four! * Episode 50 - Breaking Point! Bursting Through! ''(flashback) * ''Episode 51 - A Champion is Crowned! ''(flashback) Beyblade Burst Turbo * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 05|''Episode 05 - Turbo Match! Valtryek vs. Lúinor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Winter Knight! Battle Royale!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - Curtains Rise! The Lúinor Cup!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - Lúinor Cup! Final Battle!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Raging Dragon! Brutal Lúinor!]] * ''Episode 15 - Trial By Fire! Defeat Lui!'' Gallery For a full gallery of images of Lui, see Lui Shirosagi/Gallery. Relationships Gabe Brunai Gabe is one of the few characters whom Lui shows genuine respect towards. As shown in a flashback, upon returning from living overseas, Lui would often observe Gabe while he practiced beyblade training, and the two eventually developed a mutual friendship between them. However, Lui still treats Gabe the same as everyone else, usually criticizing him for showing kindness and praising others. Shu Kurenai Lui and Shu have a bitter and intense rivalry that dates back to the previous National Tournament, where it is revealed that Lui was responsible for giving Shu his scar during their battle. Since then, Shu had been training hard to get over the disappointment and humiliation he suffered that day in order to beat Lui. By Beyblade Burst Evolution, Shu succeeded in becoming powerful enough to defeat Lui, destroying his Beyblade in the process, and thereby getting his revenge. Valt Aoi At first, Lui did not see Valt as a worthy opponent, openly calling him a terrible blader in his introduction and acting very cold and dismissive of him, especially when Valt praised him. However, it can be assumed that, as Valt advanced to the semi-finals, winning each and every one of his matches in the Individual Tournament, Lui eventually came to recognize Valt as a strong blader. This is confirmed when the two of them fight in the finals where he openly acknowledged Valt for unlocking Valtryek's true strength and expresses joy for able to fight him at his fullest. Though, Valt claims that Valtryek is the one who unlocked his power. In Beyblade Burst Evolution, Lui appears during the World League Finals between the Raging Bulls and BC Sol. It was during this time that Lui recognized Valt's growing strength when he defeated Joshua Burns with a Burst Finish. In Beyblade Burst Turbo, Lui had come to terms with the fact that Valt's spirit and strength as a blader made him the most worthy of his rivals. This became evident when he faced off against Valt in order to take his World Champion title from him, which proved to be in vain when they destroyed the stadium in their battle and the match ended in a stalemate. Free De La Hoya They both hold a reverse rotation dragon bey and they know each other well. Both are members of the Big Five and they broke each other's winning streaks. Aiger Akabane Aiger challenged him but lost. Just like Valt, Lui told him that he doesn’t deserve to use the Turbo Bey that he made by himself. Lui eventually became impressed with Aiger, especially after Aiger defeated him. Suoh Genji He defeated Suoh in Canada when Suoh was young and he was also a training partner of Lui. Quotes * "Heh. What did you expect? No matter how many times I battle, I win. Doesn't matter who I'm up against." * "You don't even know your own Bey! Can't you see that?!" * "Are you ready for your worst nightmare? 'Cause it's just getting started!" (to Shu in their semi-finals match after Shu bursted his bey) * "Prepare to meet your destiny." * "I know how afraid you are of losing. I can even smell it." (while insulting Shu during their match) * "Destroy it!" * "Impossible." * "I only battle opponents I deem worthy. No exceptions!" * "The future's already been decided." (To Shu in Zac's party) * "As if I care..." * "You will never in a million years be able to defeat me." * "You lost the moment you started groveling like a fanboy." * "YOU'RE AN EMBARRASSMENT! GET OFF THE STAGE!" - Lui to Shinki over his loss to Shu * "Is that all you can bring to the table?" - Lui commenting on Silas's loss to Free during the World League. * "What?! You mean that wasn't a Burst!?" (after he scored a ring out finish against Shu when he was expecting to tie) * "Seems like you've gotten pretty good at losing. Maybe even the best!" -taunting Shu after his Red Eye identity is revealed. * "I knew it was you all along." - Lui, after he destroyed Red Eye's mask * "I'm gonna crush your dreams!!" - Lui to Valt Aoi * "Can't you see how he feels? No wonder he went undercover." - Lui telling Valt why Shu became Red Eye * "Not bad. I'll be the first to admit. Valt's gotten stronger." * "Free. It looks like I'll be the one to crush you, once and for all." * "Nightmare Boost..." * "Pathetic... " - Lui to Gabe Brunai * "Tell me something that I already don't know!!" - Lui to Rideout team * "You aren't worthy of a Turbo bey." * "What is this resonance?" -seeing is Brutal Luinor react to Aiger's desire to battle him. Trivia * His family name, Shirasagijo, means "white heron castle", following the color theme of characters in the Burst series. ** It likely inspired Lui's feather-like clothing design. ** It is another name for the famous Himeji Castle (Himeji-jo), the largest and arguably the most impressive castle in Japan. This surname was possibly chosen for Lui to reference him being the undefeated king of Beyblade and his great skill. The castle that suggested to be Himeji Castle is also appeared in Beyblade Burst manga. * He is the first Beyblade antagonist who won the final battle against the main protagonist; in this case, Valt Aoi. * He also has a habit of talking to his Beyblade, just like Valt and Aiger. * He is considered to be the Burst counterpart of Ryuga in Metal Fusion, Masters and Fury, and Sakyo Kurayami in Shogun Steel, due to him possessing a reverse rotation beyblade with a dragon motif, as well as having a similar personality as them. * He could also be seen as the Burst counterpart to Damian Hart, a member of Team Star Breaker in Beyblade: Metal Masters due to both share similar appearances and having the same sadistic personality. Both characters share the same Japanese voice actor: Romi Park. * He is also similar to Silas in that they are both rude and arrogant, left-handed (though Silas is ambidextrous like Shu), have all sharp teeth and also did harm to a main character's bey (e.g. Silas damaged Valt's Victory Valtryek and Lui destroyed Shu's Storm Spryzen). * His birthday is December 25 (Christmas Day). * In Beyblade Burst Turbo Lui owns a gold Level Chip on Luinor. * His zodiac sign is a Capricorn. References Category:World Champions Category:Rideout Category:Supreme Four Category:Big Five Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Sparking Category:Beyblade Burst Sparking Characters